


Love, Wanda

by lifeisawaffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), vampire tales (marvel)
Genre: Bucky is a bad guy, F/F, Online Relationship, Slow Build, look up Satana plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisawaffle/pseuds/lifeisawaffle
Summary: Wanda is supposedly the only lesbian in her town. So when someone comes out as lesbian by the name Red, Wanda freaks out a little bit. So, what does a raging homosexual do when she panics? She emails the mystery girl.inspired by the movie Love, Simon





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring at her to wake up. She lazily pressed snooze and rolled out of bed. The first day of school was always the worst. Wanda hated the fact that she had to get used to homework and hated having to wake up early to get ready for school. 

 

But beside that fact, Wanda changed and made her way downstairs where she was greeted by her parents and her brother, Pietro. Ever since Pietro saw the 2004 Summer Olympics he was determined to become a runner. He would run up and down their parking lot nonstop. Wanda thought it was annoying at one point, but now she fully supports her brother's dreams.

 

Wanda quickly grabbed her bag, said goodbye to her parents, and made her way to her car. She had about 20 minutes to pick her friends up and get some coffee. Wanda waved goodbye to Pietro, who waved back with a lot of enthusiasm.  _ God, he's a pain in the ass but I just love him _ . She pulled out of the driveway and sped to Vision's house.

 

Vision and Wanda had been best friends for over 13 years now. Vision was small for a guy. His skin was mostly red from being in the sun a lot. He was like a sunburn with legs. He also had a yellow bruise on his head that never went away. Wanda always joked that Vision was dropped on his forehead when he was a baby. Together, they were like Siamese cats. The iconic duo. Ying and Yang.

 

Vision climbed into the passenger seat of Wanda's car. "Hey, Wanda. Did you check Tumblr today?" the red skin teenager squeaked. 

 

"God, Viz, you're obsessed with this. Are you sure it's not a problem?" Wanda joked and turned a right to their next friend's house while Vision gushed about that stupid website.

 

"Apparently the real reason the staff drained the pool was because they caught a sophomore giving a junior an HJ." He said. Wanda laughed and made a face of disgust.

 

"Ew. Those poor janitors." She replied as she pulled up to Tony's house. He came running out and hopped in the back set.

 

"Hey guys. I had the weirdest dream last night," Tony started as he put his bag down in between his legs. "So I dreamt that Michael Jordan stole my contacts and he refused to give them back. So I was like 'hey c'mon man!' and he was like 'open your eyes man' and I was like 'but they are!' and he was like 'stop it, get some help'." Tony rambled his usual nonsense.

 

"Tony, I think that's the weirdest dream you've had since Leonardo diCaprio won an Oscar." Vision laughed at the smaller teenager. Tony pouted when the group pulled up to the nearest Starbucks. 

 

"Oh, and Steve usually gets his iced coffee with milk." Tony pointed out. Wanda and Vision looked at each other as if they  _ knew  _ what was going on.

 

"What? It's easy to remember 'and milk'." He stuttered. God, it was so obvious to Wanda that Tony liked Steve. It was just plastered all over his face.

 

“Whatever you say, buddy.” Vision laughed. The person at the drive through window gave the trio four cups of iced coffee and made their way to Steve. Tony had this bright smile on his face the entire car ride to Steve’s place. 

 

Steve got in the car and started talking something about the sports season, which Wanda could care less about. Tony then started to talk about his dream to Steve. As if Steve were the one who knew all the secrets to the universe.

 

“Open your eyes, huh? It sounds like the universe wants you to see something that’s right in front of you but you can’t.” Steve suggested. The theory made Wanda feel antsy. 

 

“How about we listen to some music?” The girl asked as she took out her iPod and pressed shuffle. Of course, Wanda’s playlist consists of mostly OneRepublic. So it came to no surprise to the group of friends when Good Life comes on as the first song. 

 

Wanda’s bad mood came back when she pulled up to the school. As much as she loved seeing her friends at school, the teachers were an absolute pain. Well, maybe the drama teacher Mr. Fury. Not only was he the leader of the drama club, but he was also the coach for most of the sports played at the school. 

 

The school day went as normal as it always went. It was just teachers talking about rules, supplies, and what they will be learning through the year. Lunchtime is her favorite part of the day. Not because of the food though. But because she gets to hang out with her friends. Tony sometimes invites some of his friends to eat with them. Not that Wanda is complaining! She absolutely loves Clint and Natasha! Without them, she would have no idea what the word ‘athletics’ actually meant. 

 

But, nothing can last forever. So Wanda makes her way back to class and attempts to survive her day. It wasn’t easy, but she did it. Barely though! So she met up at Steve’s locker so they could make plans together. 

 

When, low and behold, comes another one of Steve’s admirers. Bucky Barnes. The absolute dork of the school was walking up to them. The long haired boy leaned against someone’s locker.

 

“Hey, Steve.” He flashed a geeky smile as he tried his utter best to be cool. Steve only gave him an ‘ok that’s great can we talk later’ smile. 

 

“So have you seen the new Mission Impossible movie? I heard that guys dig that.” Wanda internally cringed at how stupid Bucky was behaving right now.

 

“Uh, no. I haven't actually. I guess I never had the time.” Steve answered sheepishly. Wanda got the vibe that Steve wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

 

“So do you want to see it with me then?” Bucky asked with hope in his voice. Steve was literally now overflooding with embarrassment that it was pooling around Wanda’s feet.

 

“Actually, Steve and I already made plans for today. Thanks for the offer! Bye now!” Wanda spoke so fast that she had convinced herself that she was becoming James Charles. She grabbed Steve’s arm and dragged him away. Why were her friends all guy magnets?

 

Why couldn’t she be like that but with chicks?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you heard of the closeted gay girl at school?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahhhahhahaahhahahaha more anxiety hahahahahahahahahahahah

It's been about two weeks since the first day of school. Wanda was casually doing her homework on her bed when she got a FaceTime call from Vision. She brunette pressed the green button and was greeted to a red face.

 

"Hey!" she smiled at her screen. Vision didn't look too happy. Instead, he looked more concerned than happy. Which was new, since Vision always had a permanent smile tattooed to his face.

 

"Have you seen the new Tumblr post?" He asked as if Wanda actually looked at what kind of new sex moves her fellow peers were learning and posting on Tumblr.

 

"It's about the closeted gay girl at school." he added. Wanda's facial expression must have made it obvious because Vision sent Wanda the link to what he was looking at. Wanda grabbed her laptop and opened up the link. It was a picture of a ferris wheel with some text on the bottom. Wanda looked back at her black cat, T'Challa.

 

"Hey fuck, T'Challa just took a dump all over the carpet!" Wanda faked. T'Challa gave her his signature 'what the fuck is wrong with you' look. "I'll call you back!" and Wanda quickly hung up of her friend and began reading the post.

 

_Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck on a ferris wheel. One minute I'm on top of the word and the next I'm at rock bottom. Over and over all day long because a lot of my life is great. But nobody knows I'm a lesbian._

 

_\- Red_

 

Wanda would be lying if she said she wasn't panicking. She paced around her room for a little bit, not sure what to do with this information. But, she noticed at the top of the screen an email. redandblack@gmail.com

 

Before Wanda could know what her hands were doing, Gmail opened up to her. Never using Gmail before, she made a new account. So thought forever as to what her username should be, and decided on scarletwitch@gmail.com. It seemed simple and even a little bit crazy, but it revealed nothing about her. So now the email was set up. What now? Wanda thinks about just stopping there, but NOPE! Her hands make her go to Red's email. As soon as the draft popped up, Wanda had no idea what to write. Should she write something formal or casual? 

 

But instead of thinking and planning what to write, she just typed out words from.

 

_Dear Red,_

 

_I’m just like you. I live a perfectly normal life. I have a family I actually like, not that I would ever tell them that, and I actally love my friends. We do everything friends do. Gossip about our fellow student and drink way too much iced coffe. So, I’m just like you. Except I have one huge ass secret._

 

Wanda got stumped on what her name should be. What if this person was only a troll and she would come out to them? Red obviously had a code name! 

 

The brunette could hear her brother watching TV downstairs. Normally he watches stupid cartoons like Spongebob or The Fairly Odd Parents.

 

Wait...

 

The Fairly Oddparents were called Cosmos and Wanda... So what if Wanda’s codename were Cosmos! It sounds deep and edgy (like every lesbian out there).

 

_\- Cosmos_

 

Wanda finished up the email and pressed send. She buried her shaking fingers into her hair and let out a sigh of relief, thanking God that she survived this. 

 

God... What will she say when Red replies? What if Red doesn’t reply? What of Wanda just poured her mind out to some troll?

 

Only time would tell


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red replies. WAIT RED REPLIES OH FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewatch love, simon 4 times and reread the book twice I hope ur happy

Wanda woke up to no notifications. She did get an email though! From Gmail...

 

_We're glad you decided to join Gmail, scarletwitch_

 

Fuck... Wanda was so nervous for some chick's reply. What if they don't reply? What if they're weirded out by her? What if-

 

"Wanda! It's time to get ready for school!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

 

"Coming, Mom!" the brunette hopped out of bed and changed into something a little nicer than what she usually wore. Instead of the classic t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots Wanda decided to finally wear that short red skirt Pietro got her for her birthday. That along with a tank top and her boots, she was good to go. 

 

"Woah, baby sister! What's the occasion for?" Pietro asked as Wanda came back downstairs. Wanda only smiled.

 

"Ok first of all: you're 12 minutes older than me. Second: I just thought I would play dress up today." that was a total lie. Wanda just really wanted to see if Red would notice her, and if not at least acknowledge her existence. Pietro rolled his eyes as Wanda stole an apple from the counter and left the house to continue her regular day.

 

~

 

The entire day was hell. Except for lunch, of course. So many people had given her compliments on her outfit. All of them were from horny guys, except one. During lunch Natasha had said "nice skirt, Maximoff". Normally, Wanda would usually say 'thank you', but no! Wanda couldn't speak for the rest of the day and her face refused to change from red.

 

"You too!" 

 

_What!? Was!? That!? You too? What kind of idiot are you? She's wearing jeans! Not a skirt!_

 

_But really tight jeans..._

 

Natasha didn't say anything to her after that for the rest of the lunch period. One time, Wanda caught herself staring at Natasha as she drank her iced tea. Apparently, Natasha had caught her too and gave her a secret wink.

 

_Fuck... I'm so fucked..._

 

_~_

 

Wanda had calmed down by the time the first stage crew practice started. But, Wanda just couldn't seem to focus today. Just the hope of Natasha maybe being Red just made her go off. Literally, she was having a dirty fantasy about Natasha during Chemistry today when her lab partner noticed that she was licking her lips at a possibly dangerous chemical.

 

"Please tell me you're not getting off on the thought of acid." Pepper Pots said to her earlier. Wanda couldn't say anything again, she could only frantically shake her head and turn red. 

 

So it was no wonder when Wanda didn't hear Mr. Fury's instructions. Another member of the stage crew (Gamora or Mantis maybe?) had to actually shake her to get Wanda out of her daze. 

 

~

 

Wanda couldn't take it. Play practice wasn't even half way over and Wanda was so anxious that she was quaking. She knew it was risky, but she decided to check her phone to see if Red had answered her. Without being able to even open Gmail, Mr. Fury snatched the phone out of Wanda's hands. 

 

"You can get it at the end of practice." he growled and watched Wanda cower in fear. Wanda had to wait 2 more hours until she could check her emails.

 

~

 

As soon as Wanda got home from play practice she immediately rushed up to her room. As soon as she opened her laptop it said 

 

' _You have 1 new message'_

 

Wanda literally fell of her bed. Red had finally responded to her! After so long!

 

_It's been only one day, Wanda. Calm your tits._

 

The brunette opened her Gmail to see that she was correct and that Red had actually responded to her!

 

_Dear Cosmos,_

 

_A secret, huh? Is it the same as mine? If so, when did you find out? I would love to hear more from you, Cosmos. You somehow make me feel like I'm not some weirdo or an outsider. I guess it's nice to know that I'm not alone here is what I'm trying to say. Sorry it took so long to respond, by the way, I was planning on replying to you during lunch but I got kind of distracted and forgot. I guess I just have a thing for girls in skirts! And then I had practice after school that I just never had the time. Talk to you soon!_

 

-  _Red_

 

Girls in skirts?! Was Red talking about me? Defiantly. And the only girl who actually commented on her apparel was Natasha. Natasha is Red! Of course! Natasha's red hair should be a dead give away.

 

"Shit... What do I say?" the brunette thought out loud.

 

"Who're you talkin' to?" Pietro asked through her door. 

 

"Nobody! Get off my dick, Pietro!" Wanda swung the door open and began to hit her brother with a flip flop. He quickly scurried back to his room a laughing and screaming mess. Wanda slammed her door closed and sat back at her computer. She began typing:

 

_Dear Red,_

 

_Yeah, it's the same secret. I guess I found out after I had continuous dreams about Camila Cabello. Can you blame me though? She's a total hottie! And the same goes for me. About the continuing to talk to each other thing, I mean. It would be even better if we were to talk in person, don't you think? I'm dying to meet you. As for me making you feel safe, I feel the same way. I guess you make me feel normal. I don't mind you not responding to me today. You were busy and I respect that. What do you mean 'a thing for girls in skirts'? Did you see anyone that catch your eyes today? What were you practicing, may I ask. Hope you can respond._

 

_\- Cosmos_

 

Wanda smiled as she pressed send. While she was in the shower later that night, she got another email from Red.

 

_Dear Cosmos,_

 

_I don't blame you. I would have a crush on her too if she weren't straight. As for me, I found out when I was in fifth grade and my friends were playing a friendly game of spin the bottle. Since they thought they were playing with other straight girls. When the bottle landed on me, I guess that became my sexual awakening. To be honest, I feel sort of ashamed about it. It was the same way Katy Perry had her sexual awakening, and we all know how Katy Perry is. Don't get me wrong! I love her music and I can relate to I Kissed  A Girl on a very personal level, but she just pretends to be so woke all the time and it's so annoying! And no, we shouldn't talk in person. What if you see me and then realize that being a lesbian isn't what you want? I just can't risk being alone again. And I can't tell you what I'm practicing either. That will just give my identity away. Now about the 'girls in skirts' thing. Just forget about it. I say one of my friends wearing a skirt today and I just kind of freaked out (lol I feel sorry for that poor girl, having to be the reason a lesbian hides in the bathroom during class today just to do... You know...) Sorry, this is getting weird. Don't worry, I'll always respond to you._

 

_\- Red_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry was actually about Scarlett Johansson. Wow I can relate.
> 
> also one of scarjo's friends followed me on insta so I got so many memes that I can cri over


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is WHO???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry not sorry

Red and Wanda had been emailing ever since. Wanda had a very confident feeling about Red being Natasha. To be honest, Wanda loved the idea of Natasha being Red. Nobody could lie when asked if Natasha was good looking. She was drop dead gorgeous! If she had the chance she could turn every girl in this damn school lesbian. Wanda had never told anyone about her Camila Cabello phase and she felt honored to be able to hold Red's biggest secrets. 

 

It was a week until Halloween and Wanda woke up one morning to email Red again.

 

_Dear Red,_

 

_Honestly, I can't wait until Halloween. As a kid I would always dress up as some character that I would be crushing on. Like in 4th grade, my friends and I all dressed up as the Justice League. I was Wonder Woman. To be honest, the only reason I was Wonder Woman was because I heard this cute girl was dressing up as Supergirl. And everyone knows the best DC femslash ship is Wonder Woman/Supergirl it's a no-brainer!!! What are you going to be for Halloween? But, anyways, the costumes aren't even the best part of the holiday. It's the food. OH MY GOD THE FOOD! I just love food so much._

 

_From, Cosmos_

 

Wanda was proud to say that they moved their endings from '-' to 'from'. It was as if these emails were making them closer to each other, but Wanda couldn't help but feel so far away from Red. She just wants Red to reveal herself so that this can be over and her and Wanda can live happily ever after. 

 

~

 

The brunette had an extra period to do whatever she liked. So, instead of studying for an upcoming test, she dashes off to the library to check her emails. When Wanda logs in, she sees one unread email from Red.

 

_Dear Cosmos,_

 

_I love Halloween as well! You're story about your Wonder Woman/Supergirl phase is entertaining. In case we do get to meet each other, I want you to tell that story to me again. I want to know what you're reactions will be when you say it out loud. As for me, I'm not dressing up this year. Sure, in the past I would plan who I wanted to be a whole month before October even started but this year I'm just going to play it cool. Maybe I'll go to some kid's Halloween party and get smashed. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your food fetish. I love food too. Especially Oreos. I just love the pumpkin flavored ones. I'll talk to you soon._

 

_Sincerely, Red_

 

Seeing the word 'sincerely' on the screen almost made the brunette faint. The bell then rang for her period to end. Wanda quickly closed Gmail, gathered her books, and made her way to her next class.

 

What Wanda didn't know though, was that Bucky Barnes had the study hall after her's. He used the computer after her to check his Gmail, only to notice that Wanda hadn't signed out of her account. He saw many drafts saved, mostly full of sappy shit, but others very personal. Bucky just couldn't resist and opened up her emails to Red. He even read Red's emails!

 

"Holy shit!" Bucky whisper-yelled as he pulled out his phone. An idea was hatching in his mind while he took pictures of those emails.

 

This does not look good...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listens to Love Lies on repeat while writing this* hahaha no I'm not that into Khalid.
> 
> *ringtone goes off and it's Love Lies* … 
> 
> This isn't a problem I swear Normani is just really hot


End file.
